


Splash, splash

by Quietshade



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: When their AC dies on them, Karen has to find a way to keep her superpowered toddler cool.Part of the Karedevil Summer Challenge and the DaredevilContinued event.





	Splash, splash

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute and silly ficlet I made during a really hot day.
> 
> This is my Daredevil bingo entry for "Broke AC".

<strike></strike>

The heat was driving Karen crazy. The city felt like a sauna with its 92 degrees and unbearable humidity. She'd fished from her wardrobe her shortest skirt and a comfy tank top, her long hair pulled back in a messy bun, but even then she was sweating.

The heat was just absurd.

That was, of course, the day their AC decided to die on them. The thing was a relic from the previous tenant. Its white painting had long gone yellow, and it purred like a cat whenever it was on. They should have bought a new one a while ago, but they were always too busy to go shopping for one. Daredevil, a new investigation, her pregnancy, then the baby.

It was all biting them in the ass now.

But worse than the heat was her son's crying.

Lucas wasn't a fan of the summer, and to be fair neither was Karen at that moment. Her son was lying on the floor, crying his heart out because of the heat. His small hands tugged at his ears in a desperate attempt to muffle the city's noises. He was breaking her heart into a million pieces.

Nothing she tried made him feel better. Opening the windows brought in the noises, closing them made the heat unbearable. He was already stripped down to his diaper, with a tummy full of water. The wet cloth was too rough on his skin. Iced drinks were too cold for him. The fan wasn't cold enough.

It was a nightmare.

She bit her lip, and looked at the door again, wishing her husband would walk in with the new AC.

"Mama," he said with a raspy wet voice and tearful eyes.

She couldn't take it a minute longer.

Karen stood and hurried to the bathroom. She opened the faucet and closed the drain, letting the bathtub fill. Lucas walked in just a few minutes after her. "Come here, honey."

She smiled when he complied. Her son was such a nice boy, even as uncomfortable as he was now. Karen kissed his sweaty hair and undressed him. Lucas yelled when his warm skin touched the water. "No, cold!"

Karen held him in place getting an elbow to the chin and her tank top all wet. "Stop, Luc!"

It took a long moment to calm him down, but he eventually settled in the water. He looked almost perplexed when he realized it wasn't as bad as he thought. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Nice," he repeated, sounding happier than he had all day. Karen laughed and sat down so she could play with him.

It was about an hour later that the front door opened. She heard Matt and Foggy talking, and then the loud thud of something heavy being dropped on the floor.

Lucas stopped splashing the water, and raised his head. "Dada!"

A few seconds later Matt was standing by the open door, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey."

"Hi darling," she replied with an equally big smile. He was all ruffled from carrying the heavy package. His hair was sticking out in all directions, his shirt had two buttons open. He looked unfairly handsome even in that heat.

"Out!" Lucas complained when he failed to get up, not yet able to beat the slippery surface of the tub.

Matt chuckled and grabbed him before he could fall. "Careful, Luc." He kissed the boy's temple before turning to capture his wife's lips.

"Eeew, not in front of the baby and the best friend." Foggy complained as he too entered the room. "Come on, Karen. I need you to read the instructions for me, so that I can install this bullshit before we melt."

Karen hesitated for a second, wondering if she should get herself and Lucas dry first. Matt cut her doubts with a second kiss. "Go, I got him."

"You two are so gross," Foggy said, shaking his head in fake disapproval.

Karen laughed and bumped his shoulder. "Shut up and lead the way."

"Aye captain," Foggy said saluting her.

They had just left the bathroom when Karen heard Lucas say "Look, Dada" followed by the sound of splashed water and a deep sigh from Matt. She bit a smile, imagining just how wet her husband was now.

They could definitely salvage the rest of the summer.


End file.
